Surprises from Misty Island
|season=6 |number=306 |season_no=06.16 |image1=File:Bash,Dash,andFerdinand.png |imagewidth= |released= 19th August, 2016 |writer= Loco123456 |previous= Speaking in Code |next= Bradford the Hero }} is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Repairs on Misty Island had been completed. The Logging Locos puffed around to find signalboxes, sheds for them and two other engines, and many other improvements. The Hollow Tree Tunnel was now a stone tunnel, although keeping the original name. The Shake Shake Bridge was a stone bridge, also keeping its name. Ol’ Wheezy no longer threw logs into the air. The crane loaded the flatbeds in a calmly fashion. Although the improvements impressed them, the thought of change was on their minds. Ferdinand was shunting some loaded flatbeds when he noticed trucks of construction waste that were still there. “I’ve got it!” he announced to the others. “What?” “We can change our ways by being independent. That’ll show the Sodor engines that we’re capable of looking after our own island!” Ferdinand took the trucks to the Waste Dump. He found no one there when he arrived. “Good,” he thought. “It can be a surprise!” He put them into a random siding and slipped away. Ten minutes later Scruff and Whiff returned. “Was someone supposed to work with us today?” asked Scruff, looking at the trucks. “No…Maybe it was the Logging Locos!” assumed Whiff. The engines cheerfully continued their work. Sidney was shunting trucks at the Fuel Depot. He had put trucks of wood and tankers of oil in a siding for a delivery to Misty Island. He noticed that the train wasn’t there. “I am forgetful, but I never would forget to make up a train. I better tell the Fuel Master about this.” That night the engines were at Knapford Yards, talking about the strange events. “The Logging Locos must have done it,” said Flora. “No one else was to deliver fuel there but me.” “Maybe they’re just trying to be helpful,” said Whiff. “They delivered construction waste that we left on the island this morning while Scruff and I were out of the dump.” “Maybe they’re trying to impress the Fat Controller,” said Dennis crossly. “They must not understand that you sudden turn a new leaf. Whatever they’re doing, its fishy!” The next day Murdoch went to collect a long train from Misty Island. The rain was pouring on Misty Island. “The storm just started,” said Bash. “It’s likely it’ll go over to Sodor next.” “If you see any lightning,” warned Dash, “come right back. The lines from here to the tunnel have trees close by.” “Thanks for the warning!” said Murdoch gratefully as he puffed out of the camp. He was nearing the Misty Island tunnel, the only way to get to and from Misty Island to Sodor. Lightning was shooting left and right in the sky. “We should go back to the camp,” said Murdoch nervously. “We’re close to the tunnel. We just need to go faster,” said his driver, opening the regulator a bit more. Ahead lightning shot at a jobi tree. The tree caught fire. Half of it landed on the tracks. Murdoch’s crew jumped clear and started to run back, as smoke started to billow from the forest, where the other half of the tree had fallen. The guard jumped clear too. Murdoch was left to lay on his side, with some of his flatbeds of jobi wood becoming alight. “HEEEEELP!” At the Logging Camp the engines were in the sheds when the Camp Master arrived. “A tree has caught fire! The fire has spread and Murdoch is trapped!” “We’ll go and fetch Jerome and Judy!” said the twins. “And I’ll get water tankers for Belle and Flynn,” added Ferdinand. Belle and Flynn had arrived just as the Logging Locos were leaving. They began their work, but their tanks soon ran out of water. “I hope someone brings us water tanks!” said Belle, puffing away from the fire. “Just…stay..calm,” said Flynn, who really didn’t feel calm at all. Fifteen minutes later Ferdinand arrived with water tankers. The twins soon came with Jerome and Judy. They helped them lift Murdoch back onto the rails. A few days later, some of the engines came to the Search and Rescue Center for the re-opening of Misty Island. “We’re sorry for thinking you were just trying to please the Fat Controller,” apologized Dennis. “That’s alright. It’s glad to have you all talking to us again,” said Bash. “Ladies, gentlemen and engines!” began the Fat Controller. “A month ago this island was crazy, and I was at the mercy of nearly closing down the island. But the Logging Locos promised they would change. This change didn’t happen right away, but its clear that there has been progress in their work ethic, from saving Murdoch and the island from a fire.” The engines whistled and honked as the people clapped and cheered. “So without further to do, I declare the island open once more!” The red ribbon was cut, and the celebrations began. Characters * * * * * Scruff * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * * Ol' Wheezy Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * The Fuel Depot * Knapford Yards * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * Hollow Tree Tunnel * Shake Shake Bridge Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes about Bash and Dash Category:Episodes about Ferdinand Category:Completed Episodes